The present invention relates in general to containers of the type utilized for transporting goods on ships, cargos, railway cars, trucks and other vehicles.
Standard containers are now available throughout the world for transporting goods notably by sea, which have their hingedly mounted doors or panels held in a water-proof closed condition by bolts consisting of vertical rods adapted to pivot about their axes, carried by the door leaves in bearings rigid with said leaves and provided at their ends with so-called cam members adapted, when the bolts are rotated, to cooperate with fixed keepers or like members provided on the door frames in order to keep the doors closed in a predetermined angular position of the bolts and to release sais doors in another angular position. Each bolt is actuated by causing a control arm normally engaging the outer surface of the door in its closed position to pivot in a horizontal plane.
However, the goods enclosed in containers of this type are liable to be stolen either on board transport ships or when the containers are stored in a parking place, for example at the terminal station of a transport line.